


One Last Time

by AgentOfShip



Series: A Reverse Love Story verse [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fitz is horny, Jemma Simmons Has No Chill, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: It's Jemma's last day in her apartment and she decided to spend it cleaning. Fitz has other ideas.Set in my A Reverse Love Story verse, about six months after the end of the main fic.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: A Reverse Love Story verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934689
Comments: 16
Kudos: 56





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zuziuchna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuziuchna/gifts).



> A very happy birthday to Zuza who is the sweetest and deserves all the good things in the world <3 Took me long enough to give these two one more story. I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> A big thank you to @Libbyweasley for her help and encouragement with this :)

Jemma looked at the empty room with a mix of satisfaction and a little bit of melancholy. She was excited for the next phase of her life and had never been more sure of another decision but so much had happened here that it felt strange to see it so empty and cold. But she had to admit she was rather proud of herself. The walls were a spotless white, the floor scrubbed so clean you could eat off of it and the bathroom looked like new, overall much better than when she'd gotten the apartment. She just had to finish cleaning up the kitchen and then she'd be done, meaning that she would still have almost two hours to spare before meeting with the landlord to give him back her key. She was just about to get back to work when there was a knock on the door. Frowning, she walked quietly towards the door. Her old, grumpy neighbor couldn't possibly have something to say about her using the vacuum cleaner. It was the middle of day. She looked through the eyehole and smiled at the sight behind the door.

"Fitz? What are you doing here?" she asked as she opened the door for him. 

He didn't answer and instead put the big bag he was carrying on the ground before catching her by the waist and pressing his lips to hers. Jemma giggled into the kiss but melted into it all the same. It had been a busy few weeks between the packing and work and going back and forth between the two apartments and she badly needed the feeling that came with having Fitz's arms around her and his soft lips slowly pushing all her troubles away. She moaned when he pulled her closer with one hand on her bum and she deepened the kiss, pushing on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck. 

Her whole body was tingling when they broke apart and it took a moment for her to open her eyes. He was looking rather smug when she did and she shook her head in amusement.

"So?"

"I couldn't get off work early enough to help with the cleaning so—"

"But I still have two hours before giving back my key."

"And I knew you'd be done hours before meeting with the landlord," he said, grinning when she rolled her eyes, confirming that he was right. "So I thought we could have a little picnic," he added, grabbing his bag from the floor and showing it to her proudly.

"Oh Fitz, that's so sweet but you should have told me. I would have brought a change of clothes and we could have grabbed a bite at the nice café across the street."

Fitz shook his head. 

"I think you look perfect," he said and Jemma was about to say that she really didn't, especially compared to how smart he looked with his dark grey suit and light blue shirt, but then she looked down and remembered that Fitz was a simple man. Yoga pants hugging her bum and a t-shirt worn out enough to let her nipples peek through it were just as good as her nicest dress and fancy lingerie for him. "And I'm going to miss this apartment. We've made lots of memories here, you know, and I thought we'd make a last one before you leave." 

Jemma raised her eyebrows and looked into the bag. A thick blanket, a bottle of champagne, glasses and strawberries. A wide smile pulled at his lips. They had indeed made a lot of memories here. Lots of very good ones and a few bad ones as well but she was starting to understand the specific kind of memories he wanted to make just now. 

"A little early for champagne, isn't it?" 

Fitz looked at the clock on the wall. Four forty. He shrugged, doing his best impression of an innocent smile but the spots of pink on his cheeks betrayed him.

"We could find something to keep ourselves occupied until five?" 

Jemma took a step forward, pressing her body against his as she looked up at him from under her lashes. "I have something in mind," she whispered.

"Do you?" 

"Yes…" She pressed the lightest of kisses to his scruffy jaw before pulling back completely. "Actually, I still have to finish cleaning up the kitchen, want to help?" 

And with that, she turned around and made her way to the kitchen. Fitz was still looking at her with a frown when she stopped to grab the box of cleaning products from the floor and looked over her shoulder with a grin. That seemed to be enough to put him into motion and he caught up with her just as she was putting it all on the counter. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and she bit her lip not to giggle as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, his scruff and lips tickling her wonderfully.

She took the sponge and wet it in the sink before putting a bit of detergent on it to start on the counter. Fitz's hands moved down as he continued to kiss her neck and moved back up under her shirt, his warm palms covering her skin in goosebumps. 

"You're not really helping, you know." 

"There's only one sponge," he mumbled against her skin. "I'm offering more of a moral support. You're doing great." 

He sucked on her earlobe and she couldn't bite back a little whimper. 

"Actually, I have other sponges in the box over the-eeeere… Fitz!"

His hands had just moved up to cup her naked breasts, his nimble fingers knowing just how to play with her nipples to turn her blood into molten lava. She hadn't even forgone her bra on purpose because Fitz wasn't even supposed to join her here. With everything, neither of them had had the time for laundry and all she had left were the fancy bras, which she really didn't feel like wearing for cleaning up. But given how he groaned and pressed his hard-on against her bum when he only met naked skin, she was rather glad she had. 

"Ah no… it's really cold in here and your skin's freezing, I really need to keep you warm before anything else."

"And h-how are you planning to keep me…" He started trailing the fingers of one hand down her stomach and slipped them under the elastic of her leggings. "…warm when you keep exposing more skin.

He kept going down, lightly caressing her through the thin cotton of her knickers.

"I'll warm you up from the inside," he whispered against her ear, voice low and accent thicker than usual. Completely on purpose, of course. He knew what that did to her. He was so smug thinking he could get anything from her with his hands and his lips… but in the meantime, she had to admit she also wanted him to tear her clothes off and take her on the kitchen counter or against the wall or… 

No. She should just make him wait a little longer, actually finish cleaning and drive him just as mad with desire as she was. She cleared her throat and started cleaning the counter, which worked perfectly because every movement made her bum rub against his erection and Fitz soon let out a very satisfying groan.

"Jemma," he practically growled as he gripped her hips tightly to keep her from moving away from him. 

"Fitz," she said, her voice shaking despite herself. "I really need to finish cleaning this up."

He hummed as his hand moved down under her leggings once more.

"And I really need to be inside you right now. So why bother cleaning it before I fuck you on it?"

Jemma whimpered at the words as her legs spread further apart of their own volition. Fitz didn't usually do dirty talk a lot but, again, he knew very well what it did to her. Plus, using logic to seduce her…

Fitz turned her around and she let him, letting the sponge fall from her hand as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He sighed happily into the kiss and she knew he was doing a celebratory dance in his head but she didn't care because she always won when she was with him. And he really was silly if he thought she didn't want this as much as him from the beginning. Sex was how their relationship had started and it had evolved into so much more, into something strong and beautiful. But even after more than a year, the lightest of his kisses and touches were enough to send her skin ablaze with desire. 

As he plundered her mouth with his tongue, Fitz didn't lose any time and started pushing her leggings and knickers down her legs. Jemma kicked her sneakers off as he did but they still had to break the kiss to pull her leggings and knickers off completely. Jemma bit her lip as he kneeled before her, eyes completely dark with lust. His movements were frantic and a little clumsy and it made her clit pulse with need. He remained on his knees when he was done and looked up at her. Her muscles tensed in anticipation and she knew just what he had in mind, which was one of the reasons he was such a good lover. But it wasn't one of those moments. Right now, she wanted quick and hard and most importantly, she wanted his cock inside her. He was the one who had started it after all and he was going to finish it.

She took his hand and pulled him up, capturing his lips as she went for his trousers. She had them open and down his legs along with his boxers in record time and he groaned when she finally wrapped her hand around his cock. 

"Jemma," he breathed out as she stroked him, enjoying how he reacted to her, his kisses becoming messy as he surged in her hand. After a minute, she let go of his cock and stepped back to take her t-shirt off. Fitz remained frozen on the spot, looking adorably dazed.

"So… Are you going to fuck me on the counter or what?"

He growled and she jumped up as he grabbed her hips, easily perching her on the counter, making her giggle in the process. It would never get old how proud he looked when he carried her like that even though she had done half of the job this time. She spread her legs apart and wrapped them around his hips to pull him closer. 

Fitz kissed his way down her chest to capture her puckered nipple between his lips, groaning as he cupped her other breast with his hand and kneaded roughly. 

"I love you so much," he mumbled against her skin and she let out a throaty chuckle.

"Are you talking to me or them?" 

"All three of you," he replied as he switched breasts, making her legs tense around him and bringing his cock against her folds. She moaned. "And I love it that I will soon have all three of you to myself all the time." He kissed his way back up to her lips, pressing his tongue into her mouth hungrily. 

"Mmh Fitz, you know I'll still have to to go to work on weekdays."

He shook his head before burying his head in the crook of her neck, his scruff tickling her as he started searching for that sensitive spot that always made her shiver. "We could both quit and work from home." 

"Don't be silly," she said, wrapping her arms around his back and down to grab his bum. "I'd never get any work done with this within my reach." 

"I'm willing to take the risk, we could just create something revolutionary…" He found the spot, nibbling on it and making more wetness gather between her legs. "…sell the patent and live from it for the rest of our days."

Jemma laughed, both from the tickling and how ridiculous he was being.

"Fitz, will you stop being silly and just- Oh!" 

With a very calculated and hard thrust of his hips, he pushed his cock inside her until he was in to the hilt. She moaned as she wrapped her arms more tightly around him. After a year, she still marveled at how perfect it felt when he was inside her, like he had been made just to please her. And Fitz certainly made sure she was every time. 

"Move, please," she breathed out against his lips. He put one hand on the counter and palmed one arse cheek with the other and started moving, deep, hard thrusts that had her moaning louder and louder each time their bodies met. In the empty apartment, every sound resonated differently and it all felt so much louder, their labored breathing, their moans and groans and even the wet sounds from their connection. It was utterly pornographic and it only served to increase her pleasure. 

"Harder," she said. There was a tingling in her toes that demanded to grow and make its way up to her core.

Fitz groaned and grabbed her legs, hiking them up higher around his waist before he gave a harder thrust.

"Yes, Fitz!" The angle was perfect and she clung to him as hard as she could as he set out a punishing pace. A dozen thrusts later, pleasure exploded from her center. Her vision whited out in the corners and something between a moan and a giggle escaped her lips. She hadn't been prepared for how intense it would be, the waves of pleasure crashing over her again and again as he fucked her through it. 

When it finally receded, she put her hands behind her on the counter and arched her back. Fitz groaned as his cock pushed a little deeper. She knew just what he needed. It took less than a minute of him rocking her body with his thrusts for him to topple over the edge, moaning as his cock throbbed with his release before he let his head fall between her breasts, panting heavily.

"Bloody fantastic tits," he mumbled between two kisses. 

Jemma laughed. She brought a hand to cup the back of his head, her fingers threading through his damp curls. 

"You know," she said, voice still a little breathy. "I love that I told you I'd be cleaning up my apartment before giving back the key and you just saw an opportunity for banging me on the kitchen counter one last time. That thing's still very uncomfortable by the way." 

"Hey!" he said as he finally pulled his face away from her tits. "I saw an opportunity for a romantic picnic." She raised her eyebrows.

"And my mind wasn't set on the counter. I would have been fine with the wall and I brought a blanket in case you liked the floor better." 

She laughed before gently pecking his lips. "Preparation and a dirty mind. I really made the right choice moving in with you, did I?"

"Yes, you did."

"Must be five now. How about we open that bottle? I'm parched."

* * *

Jemma finished her drink and put it on the ground before letting her head fall against Fitz's shoulder. Between the day she'd spent cleaning and their lovemaking, one glass was enough to make her feel pleasantly buzzed already. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. They were both sweaty and in dire need of a shower, but her hormones didn't care about that and she smiled contentedly.

"You know, I've been thinking."

"Do you ever stop?"

She chuckled and bumped his shoulder playfully.

"We need to keep our stories straight for when my parents come to visit in two weeks." 

"What do you mean?"

"They've been content with "we met in a bar, became friends and then more" so far but when they finally meet you, they're going to ask for details like who made the first move? Was it romantic?"

"Did you have sex on the first night?" 

"Fitz!" she scolded him. 

"Alright, alright, just tell me what you want to tell them and I'll say the same."

"That's the thing, Fitz. I just don't know yet! Usually, the best course of action is to stay as close to the truth as possible. Se we should probably tell it as it was and just leave out the _with benefits_ part, tell them that we were friends for months before you we fell in love and you—"

"Yeah, but that's not entirely true though." She frowned and looked up at him. "Didn't take me months to fall in love with you, more like weeks. It just took me longer to find the courage to tell you."

"Oh, Fitz." She straightened up and turned to him to cup his face. "And I wish I'd realized my feelings sooner." 

He smiled as he shook his head.

"That's alright, Jemma. You needed time and I know how you truly feel now."

"You do, do you?" He nodded and she pressed a gentle kiss on his lips. If that subject had been a bit of a sore point for a bit with Jemma feeling the need to compensate and Fitz being a little insecure about their relationship, they were truly past it now. 

"In fact, I've been doing some thinking of my own lately." 

"About meeting my parents?"

"About how maybe we don't need to bother with how we met and offer them a much better story?"

Jemma frowned as she shook her head in amusement. "We have a lot of really nice stories but I'm not sure they would appreciate most of them as much as—"

"The story of how we got engaged," Fitz cut her off. 

"Fitz?" she asked, feeling her heart hammering in her chest. 

He reached for something in his bag and turned back around with a small velvety dark blue box and a tremulous smile. 

"That is if you accept my proposal," he said, voice shaky as he revealed a lovely silver ring with a deep blue stone in the shape of a heart. "Jemma Simmons, will you marry me?" 

There were suddenly so many thoughts turning around in her brain, all the love she felt for him and everything she wanted to tell him but, maybe with the champagne helping, somehow it was the most ridiculous one that made it to the surface just at the same time as he spoke, having probably mistaken her silence for hesitation. 

"I mean, I'd understand if you need to think about it."

"But Fitz, I thought the old lady dropped it into the ocean in the end."

Fitz burst out laughing and Jemma joined him, feeling the tension that had risen in the last minute escape her body as she let her forehead drop against his. You could never go wrong with 90' pop culture references.

"I mean it, you know," he said after a minute. "The proposal and being fine with waiting." 

"There's nothing to think about, Fitz. I love you and I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you."

"You do?" 

She cupped his cheek and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. He tasted like strawberries and champagne and forever. 

"Of course, I do. And the ring is truly exquisite." 

"Oh, right!" 

Taking her hand in his, he plucked the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. It fit perfectly, of course. Pressing another gentle kiss to her lips, he pulled her into his arms, sighing contentedly. 

"I can't believe I'm going to spend my first hours as an engaged woman cleaning my old apartment."

Fitz laughed.

"Jemma, this kitchen is perfectly clean already. Let's just clean _that_ spot and leave it at that." 

She pulled back from the hug. 

"And then what?" 

"Start planning the rest of our life?" 

She smiled. This was where it had all started and where they went from lovers to friends to so much more. It was fitting, really.

"Sounds like a plan."


End file.
